The Sweetest Night Flower Of Wakanda 2
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Things in Wakanda have almost returned back to normal. Tamu's relationship with M'Baku and her family has been thriving. But behind all of this peace and tranquility lies danger looming over the horizon just waiting to strike. Thanos has set his sights on Earth. All of Earth's heroes must band together to stop an imminent threat. If they can't stop him then what's left? OC/M'Baku
1. Chapter 1

**The Sweetest Night Flower Of Wakanda 2 Prologue **

_Truthfully Tamu can't ever recall a time when she's been any happier than she is now. _

_It's been almost a year now since the whole debacle with the Sokovia Accords and the disruption that resulted from it all with T'Challa's coronation as King along with so many secrets exposed all at once. Since Wakanda has opened itself more to the outside world things have relatively remained the same. But Agent Ross was correct in his assessment. A lot of foreign countries were deeply unsettled by Wakanda's true nature and resources that have been hidden for generations. There are those who show support while others do not. _

_Above all the Wakanda International Outreach Center is doing really good work so far because construction is still going on, but it'll get to where it needs to be eventually._

_All in all the outlook is promising. _

_Wakanda has remained strong and keep moving forward as it always does._

_Behind all of this M'Baku and Tamu have been living is absolute bliss and contentment._

_Now that this lovely couple doesn't have to hide their relationship anymore things have been nothing but easy and beneficial towards them._

_M'Baku and Tamu's marriage has even vastly improved relations between the Jabari and the other native Tribes in Wakanda. The Jabari have been painted in a different light united as a whole once more._

_Unfortunately everything that M'Baku and Tamu have hoped to achieve in this lifetime became uprooted by one single phone call from T'Challa. One that severely does change everything even more than Erik ever did while he was still alive with them. _

**Authors Note:**

**Surprise! Your eyes are not deceiving you! This really is happening! Hallelujah! ;D **

**I think you all can guess what it is that completely disrupts their lives. **

**Just as a heads up and be very clear this is going to be a much shorter sequel story compared to all the others because of the storyline in Avengers Infinity Wars that have been put up on my profile. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sweetest Night Flower Of Wakanda 2 Chapter 1 **

Something terrible is coming.

Wakanda has received word from the Avengers that a great threat is coming from far away in the galaxy. The Avengers need a place to hide and defend the Mind Stone.

The army must be assembled, calling in all forces for the final battle.

All of the Tribes best warriors will be called in, but there's one other that must be recruited at all costs even though he'd rather give up fighting for good.

Outside of the Capital T'Challa and Okoye are on their way to see this person accompanied by two Kingsguard. One of which is carrying a case with precious cargo.

"The Kingsguard and Dora Milaje have been alerted," reports Okoye.

"And the Border Tribe," said T'Challa.

There's still some backlash from that brief rebellion with the Border Tribe. Most has settled, but even T'Challa is a little concerned that the Border Tribe perhaps might not answer the summons.

Glad to reassure him on this, Okoye said "Those that are left."

"Send word to the Jabari as well. M'Baku likes a good fight," said T'Challa.

Okoye said "M'Baku may like it, but I doubt Tamu will. You know how she values her newfound life there with M'Baku. These days she doesn't appreciate any interruptions."

"True, but I know Tamu. She'll understand once she learns how dire the situation is. We're going to need all hands on deck for this one," reasoned T'Challa.

Even in his darkest hour T'Challa can count on Tamu's assistance as she has proven. He has no doubt she'll follow through on this one.

Nodding ahead of them at a man loading hay one handed into a wagon, Okoye said "And what of this one?"

"This one may be tired of war. But the White Wolf has rested long enough," said T'Challa.

Indeed Bucky has.

As soon as they reached him one of the Kingsguard set the case he was holding down and opened it.

Inside is a metal arm made out of pure vibranium. This limb can link up with his nervous system and react on command.

Bucky doesn't have to be told. He knows what this means.

Resigned and foreboding, Bucky sighed "Where's the fight?"

"On it's way," said T'Challa.

Now there's a pretty risky phone call left to make.

This is so not going to be pleasant.

Far from it.

**Authors Note:**

**Yes, yes, I know. It's short as hell, but in honor of the Avengers Endgame premiere I just had to get something up for you all at the very least, same as I did with Rise Of The Snow Queen. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Tamu and the alterations her presence makes in the storyline. **

**The Sweetest Night Flower Of Wakanda 2 Chapter 2 **

During the span of time after their marriage where the two openly share their love Tamu and M'Baku couldn't have been any happier than they are now.

Lost in their own bliss and contentment.

Even with how screwed up her life is there are still boatloads of happiness to be felt all around.

Tamu is thinking ahead to more of the future. Which is why many can now find her in the new nursery that she's been putting together. It's still early in their marriage, but Tamu and M'Baku have loved each other for a very long length of time already. They're fully prepared to start a family of their own even though the prospect can scare most even the presumably unshakeable M'Baku.

Tamu really wants to make it special with a lot of meaning and purpose.

There's one particular item for the nursery that she's taken extra special discretion with.

A cradle.

To be more specific the cradle that Tamu returned with from California. The one that was hers as a little tiny helpless baby when she lived there with her biological family. For Tamu this is her way of honoring the loving memory of both N'Jadaka and N'Jobu.

M'Baku and Tamu have been trying for the last six months to conceive a child, but so far, much to their vast disappointment, still no luck. Tamu wants so badly to give M'Baku a child, an heir for the Jabari. Unfortunately her courses keep coming upon her revealing that she does not bear him a baby. M'Baku is emphatic in reassuring her not to be disheartened by it, reminding Tamu that she's young and has plenty of time. There will be more chances.

The nursery is exactly where M'Baku found her after the call from T'Challa came in on what many called the fishnet. An old saying from ancient times that many still calls Wakanda's communications network.

A guardsman outside the nursery to ensure her protection saw fit to announce M'Baku's presence. Tamu is wearing a bright and shining smile when she heard him. It disperses after catching the stony and bleak expression on his face.

"What is it? What's wrong," said Tamu, worriedly.

It's worse than she could've imagined.

M'Baku relayed to Tamu a message from T'Challa. Danger is heading for Wakanda. The Avengers need their help and all the able bodied fighters they can get to assist in a terrestrial threat coming their way. A Warlord going by the name of Thanos is coming here for a celestial power called Infinity Stones. One of the stones is here on Earth. They need to protect it and its bearer at all costs until the Mind Stone can be extracted safely. Then and only then can the Infinity Stone be destroyed all the while allowing the host to live without it.

M'Baku will need a couple of hours to muster the Jabari army. Tamu has no need to wait. With M'Baku's consent she will take one of the jets they have and go to the Golden City where the main force is waiting.

The Avengers arrived at the Capital just ahead of her.

T'Challa with Okoye, Dora Milaje, and Kingsguard came out to properly receive and greet their coming. In the background Bucky is hidden in the shadows. He's answered the summons. The vibranium arm attached to his body the Winter Soldier is ready to do battle.

All they require now is the remainder of the reinforcements that are gathering together for war.

Okoye is not pleased by this invitation.

The loyal warrior still remains wary and shows some resistance to certain changes even though she knows they are in the right.

Demonstrating her lingering attachment to the old ways, Okoye said "When you said we were going to open Wakanda to the rest of the world this is not what I had imagined."

The corners of his lips upturning in amusement, T'Challa said "And what did you imagine?"

Shrugging offhandedly, Okoye said "The Olympics. Maybe even a Starbucks."

The Avengers aircraft lands smoothly on the platform cleared for their oncoming arrival along with Tamu's.

One by one the Avengers on Earth all piled out.

One of them, Bruce Banner, is anxious about how to address T'Challa since he is a King. In all his years Bruce has never stood before royalty except for Thor. Thor's never once acted like it so Bruce could always be casual around him. Rhodey took this opportunity to have some fun with him. So he tells Bruce he needs to bow because of T'Challa's status. A tentative Bruce went to do so, but T'Challa dismissed it almost instantly clarifying that they don't do that sort of thing here.

Bruce aimed an annoyed glare at Rhodey in response to this. Even with the threat of war looming over the horizon Rhodey can find time for his pranks.

Rhodey snickered. He always likes poking fun at Bruce. It never gets old.

"So how big of an assault should we expect," said T'Challa.

"Uh, Sir, I think you should expect quite a big assault," said Bruce, hurriedly.

"How we looking," said Black Widow, stoic, wanting to know how many have come to back them up.

"You will have my Kingsguard, the Border Tribe, the Dora Milaje, and…," said T'Challa, gesturing towards the man now approaching them.

Finishing for him, Bucky said "A semi-stable 100 year old man."

Bucky and Steve exchange a brotherly hug and pats on the back, glad to see each other.

Grinning, Steve said "How you been, Buck?"

"Not bad, for the end of the world," said Bucky.

"Is there anymore coming," said Rhodey.

Nodding, T'Challa said "Yes, the other Tribes have sworn their support. The Jabari Tribe will be coming later than the others, but they will be here to fight."

The sounds of thrusters in the distance made them all crane their necks up.

"Here's one of them now," said T'Challa.

The jet Tamu is on lands.

Tamu sprints out of the plane heading directly for Tamu.

The siblings embrace momentarily.

Introducing her to the Avengers, T'Challa said "This is my sister Tamu. She is married to the Jabari Chief. What news, Sister?"

"M'Baku is mustering his men as we speak. He should be here in a couple of hours time," reports Tamu.

"Good," said T'Challa, satisfied with the news. "Now, my friends, let us get down to business."

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly enjoyed writing it! ;D **

**The "fishnet" reference you see here is from the documentary series called the Book Of Negroes. Look it up on ITunes. It's a rather unique historical segment that's quite enjoyable to watch and listen to on many aspects. I believed it would be fitting to include something like that in this story. **

**My readers have been begging me for a while to get an update for this one up. After a suitable amount of writers block and inspiration for other works on my profile I can finally give you something to satisfy it. **

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I saw the new movie Avengers Endgame on the big premiere night! Oh man, I couldn't believe it. I am so happy they didn't cut anything, actually make and keeping the three hours running time. There was so much going on that it probably would've ruined it if they did that.**

**I need your shared opinions. **

**In light of Avengers Endgame, in preference to my Rise Of The Snow Queen series, what do you all think of a one-shot or flashback chapter for in between where Loki is with Thanos before he heads to Earth?**

**Here's the idea I'm trying to get at maybe Loki catches a glimpse of his sister on Jotunheim. Because in Rise Of The Snow Queen 2 he makes it very clear that he already knows she's a Queen. So maybe that can be very suitable this time around for our girl. **

**So, what do all of you hardcore Avengers fans think? **

**Should I do it? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC and the changes to the storyline plot she makes as it goes on for the enjoyment of readers. **

**The Sweetest Night Flower Of Wakanda 2 Chapter 3 **

Vision is immediately taken to Shuri's lab for analysis. It's very important they do this so no mistakes are made.

Shuri had him lie down flat on a table so she can give a thorough scan of his systems with her Kimoyo Beads. The scientist she is Shuri is fascinated by the findings. Tamu would expect nothing less of her little sister.

When it's done Shuri create a holographic picture of the Mind Stone and its relay workings in the palm of her hand. An image is manifested so the data can be seen more clearly.

"The structure is polymorphic," mused Shuri, genuinely impressed while disconcerted all at once.

"Right, we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially," said Bruce.

"Why didn't you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively," challenged Shuri, as if it was the most obvious solution.

"Uh…," said Bruce, flustered, wondering why he didn't do that himself. "Because we didn't think of it."

Grinning impertinently at her apparent superiority on this case, kindly, Shuri said "I'm sure you did your best."

"Can you do it," asked Wanda, uncertain.

Wanda has a lot at stake with this. She and Vision have been an item for a while now. She doesn't want to lose him so Wanda is counting heavily on Shuri to extract the Mind Stone safely from Visions body and then the job falls to her to destroy it. Wanda is the only one among them actually powerful enough to sucessfully shatter it to pieces. If not then Wanda will have no choice but to annihilate the Infinity Stone with her lover still attached to it. Ending his life and their relationship for eternity in the process. Something Wanda is desperate to avoid at all costs. It filled her with an infinite sense of numbness and dread.

Sympathetic to Wanda's plight and reasons for her inquiry, Shuri said "Yes, but there are more than two trillion neurons here. One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures. It will take time, Brother."

T'Challa nods in resigned grim acceptance. They'll have to make do with what they can get. It's only a matter of time.

"How long," said Steve Rogers, unsmiling at this piece of news.

Shaking her head, unable to provide an exact estimate of time, Shuri said "As long as you can give me."

"The more time Shuri has to work the more neurons she'll be able to reconfigure," surmised Tamu.

An alarm on Okoye's Kimoyo Beads goes off. She is reestablishing the link to see what is causing it.

"Something's entered he atmosphere," reports Okoye, stone faced.

That's putting it mildly.

High up in space song enormous pods are deployed filled to bursting with troops from Thanos's grand army.

Outside Sam can see what's coming from above with Bucky.

Activating the com in his ear, Sam said "Hey, Cap, we got a situation here."

One of these pods slams into the dome barrier protecting the Capital City, exploding upon impact.

"God, I love this place," stated Bucky.

"Yeah, don't start celebrating yet, guys. We got more incoming outside the dome," said Rhodey, wearing his full War Machine/Iron Patriot suit.

Rhodey is right about that.

More pods land right on the barrier outskirts.

Inside the lab foreboding looks are exchanged all around. Looks like they don't have as much time as they thought. The fight is already at their doorstep.

Sitting up on the table with Shuri's assistance, Vision said "It's too late. We need to destroy the stone now."

"Vision, get your ass back on the table," said Natasha, whirling around to push him back down.

None of the Avengers are even close to willing to give up on their comrade's life just yet.

"We will hold them off," said T'Challa, determined.

The Dora Milaje present fell into line behind T'Challa. Tamu joins them.

"Wanda, as soon as that stone is out of his head you blow it to hell," ordered Steve Rodgers.

Nodding, Wanda said "I will."

"Evacuate the city. Engage all defenses. And get this man a shield," said T'Challa, gesturing at Steve Rodgers.

Captain America should not go into battle without his shield even if it's not his own.

Steve Rodgers nods his thanks.

Intercepting T'Challa said "I'll stay here with Ayo and Shuri during the battle. They'll need an extra pair of hands in case one of them enemy warriors somehow manages to get through."

Consenting, T'Challa said "Fine, but you should at least come out to see N'Jobu. There's no telling what's going to happen here."

"Agreed," said Tamu.

Tamu doesn't want to think about that kind of outcome, but she, like everyone else, has to be realistic.

Anything can happen now.

That's what scares her so terribly.

**Authors Note:**

**All right guys we're getting into the home stretch for this one. I did warn you that because of where we are in the movie when this started that it was going to be a hell of a lot shorter than the others. **

**I'm not one to put polls on my profile so I'm just going to do this here.**

**What do you guys think is going to happen to Tamu when Thanos snaps his fingers? Will she turn into dust joining those that die or will she keep her life?**

**Also, before the fight starts I want Tamu to sing a song. But I have no clue what to put down. For those of you who have been following me what are your suggestions for her? **

**Song choices can include those I've used in other works of mine in the past. I am open to suggestions. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Tamu and the alterations in the storyline plot her presence provides for the amusement of various readers everywhere across the globe. **

**The Sweetest Night Flower Of Wakanda 2 Chapter 4 **

No one could've ever seen this coming. Years from now when people look back at this hour they will do soon with skepticism and complete disbelief.

Every able bodied warrior in Wakanda had been sent straight to the frontlines to battle the enemy and delay their advance towards Vision for as long as humanly possible. Even Bruce was getting into the conflict even without the Hulk's assistance. He's using a suit that Tony Stark created that has capabilities to battle and deflect the Hulk on even footing. Bruce is borrowing it now so he's at the very least doing his own part to protect their home. Unfortunately Bruce is gonna have to learn as he goes quite unsteadily.

As T'Challa's assumptions are the Jabari were already there chanting their traditional war cry, waiting for everyone else to assemble into formidable lines.

As the army was mobilizing T'Challa and M'Baku clasped forearms in a brotherly manner.

"Thank you for standing with us," said T'Challa, meaning every single word spoken.

T'Challa never says anything he doesn't mean. Not in his entire lifetime.

"_**Of course, brother," **_said M'Baku, sincerely.

Imminent bloodshed does have a way of bringing people together in times of crisis. Also, provides a chance to say an grave farewell to those that may perish during the confrontation.

Same as Tamu and M'Baku are doing now before the latter steps into the line of fire.

The lovers share a tender and loving kiss.

Laying her head on M'Baku's shoulder, Tamu whispered "Stay alive and come back to me in one piece."

"You don't have to worry for me. I will," said M'Baku, responding in kind.

"You'd better because I know where you live," said Tamu, snickering at him.

M'Baku chuckled at her teasing attitude. It was a deep, rich sound and music to his ears.

Tamu then pecks T'Challa on the cheek, getting on a hovercraft and books it back to Shuri's laboratory.

At the same time Tamu entered the room the fight began in earnest with Thanos's minions barraging the shield with everything they had. It's beneficial that the Wakandan defenses withstand this unyielding barrage of attacks so good. After all it's protected them for so long it shouldn't fail now.

Shuri had already started carefully rearranging the sequences that connect Vision to the Mind Stone not long previous to when she got there.

Tamu moved to stand at the window overlooking the chaos with Wanda, keeping vigil over the scene.

Tamu was seriously disturbed to see that the shield had been opened. Ayo explained that T'Challa had ordered the barrier to be opened on his command. He must have a reason for it so Tamu let that go, but that didn't cease her blood pressure from rising in anxiety.

"_**How much longer Shuri," **_asked T'Challa, speaking over the communications link.

"I've barely begun, Brother," said Shuri, not once relieving her eyes off the screen.

"You might want to pick up the pace," suggested T'Challa, apprehensive and on edge rightly so.

The enemy's numbers are greater than theirs. The fight had barely begun and it appears as if they'd be overrun within minutes.

Then out of the stars came salvation.

Thor has come to lend his power and strength. He is not alone. Rocket and Groot have accompanied him to Earth all prepped, ready for battle. With their arrival the tide turned.

Unfortunately the enemy has more tricks up their sleeve. Giant tanks are deployed and made their way underneath the barrier by burrowing underground to the opposite side. The dome only covers the surface. Never really thought of that.

Wanda is forced to intervene. Her powers can potentially save lives in this situation. Wanda left Vision in their care as she flew down to join our comrades.

This is just what Thanos's forces wanted her to do. More specifically Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive. Two of the most fierce and vicious of Thanos's children knew the relationship between the pair. So when no one spied Wanda on the field it became no secret that Wanda probably was guarding Vision with her life wherever he might be hidden. So they used these tanks to lure her out. It worked.

Cries from the Kingsguard had Ayo and Tamu spinning around to face this new threat.

Corvus Glaive had snuck inside passed everyone else unseen, having been presumed dead from wounds. This is been their plan all along to draw all the heavy hitters out into the open in an affective distraction so Corvus Glaive could sneak in and do the job. Now with the disposal of the Kingsguard only three people stand in his way.

This is bad. Very bad.

Ayo, Shuri, and Tamu are the only ones who can stop him from succeeding.

If only it had been for a little longer. Shuri was more than halfway done, but now they are out of time.

These three woman fought valiantly against this foe. Corvus Glaive still managed to get through. Corvus Glaive is just nearly about to kill the three of them as he did to the Kingsguard when Vision got in the way. This man can no longer stand on the sidelines anymore while others are risking their lives in order to defend him. Vision had strongly objected to this path. The Mind Stone should've just been obliterated on the spot when they caught on that Thanos was on his way, snuffing out his final flame with it. But, no, his friends all insisted on trying to save him when that was the only way.

Vision tackles Corvus Glaive in a head on collision. Glass shatters as the two fly own the window and rolled down the building into the trees below.

Out of the three warrior women Tamu is the only one with her facilities about her.

Running to the window, activating her com to speak on all frequency's, Tamu said "Emergency. We've got a Vision situation here. One of Thanos's men just got through! We need backup!"

Tamu didn't bother waiting for anyone to respond that message. Instead she slid down to follow, skilled enough that she landed on her feet all fine. Thankfully the Avengers arrived, leaving the rest of the army to deal with the larger insurgency. Definitely a wise move to take considering the downturn facing them.

Thankfully the addition of the Avengers allowed them to defeat Thanos's children, ending them once and for all.

No sooner had this been handled that Thanos arrived on scene.

Not one single Avenger is proven to be a match to combat this Titan.

One by one Thanos disposed of them all utilizing little effort to get them out of his way.

It goes so far that Wanda is resigned to eliminating the Mind Stone with Vision nonetheless attached. Vision is incinerated from the blast leaving nothing left.

Lacking the Mind Stone Thanos would not be able to complete his ambition.

The one oversight is that no one had thought about the Time Stone. Thanos uses the Time Stone to reverse the act and reviving the gem.

Visions sacrifice is in vain.

Sensing an opening Thor swept in stabbing Thanos in the chest with his newly forged battle-axe.

Thor should've gone for the head.

Thanos snapped his fingers.

A flash of light and the gauntlet holding the Infinity Stones left smoking from the energy burst.

Thor couldn't retaliate. Thanos used the Space Stone to teleport out of there with a portal. This left Thor and everyone else standing nearby to watch dumbfounded and dazed.

Clutching his ribs, desperately, Steve said "Where'd he go? Thor. Where'd he go?"

Thor remains silent.

No one had much time to get over it. Thanos's purpose commenced.

All over country's all over the world felt the effects random people exterminated, turning to dust all over the place.

Including Wakanda.

The Avengers would not be spared from this fate in death.

The light snuffed those joining Vision are Wanda, Sam Wilson, Groot, Bucky, and T'Challa. All of them gone as if they were never there at all.

The surviving Avengers gather around Steve kneeling beside Visions corpse.

"Oh god," breathed Steve Rodgers, horrified.

They have lost leaving every single one of them distraught.

**Authors Note:**

**Wishing you all a Happy 4****th**** of July!**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Unfortunately I did warn you the outcome wasn't going to be pretty to feast your eyes on.**

**I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Tamu and the alterations in the storyline plot her presence provides. **

**The Sweetest Night Flower Of Wakanda 2 Epilogue**

Basically everything is falling apart. The devastating effects from Thanos snapping his fingers and terminating half the universes population are unimaginable. Everywhere on Earth nothing is a gigantic mess. Those who have survived the purge are left alone and to their own devices to pick up the pieces of what once was their own existence.

Tamu is no exception to this travesty.

Without its monarch Wakanda is terribly discombobulated. So many warriors and citizens have died with nothing to be done to bring them back. Out of all the royal family Tamu is the only survivor from the massacre remaining to lead their people. All others have vanished into ashes and dust in the wind. It's important for the people still in Wakanda to have a strong sense of leadership to guide them so in order to do this Tamu has to put her own woes aside to do what's right, facing the inconveniences and responsibilities that came with the new role head on.

That is far easier said than done considering what else Tamu has lost in the brief yet apocalyptic war.

Among those missing or deceased M'Baku has joined them. That's right M'Baku, Tamu's one true love, is no more.

This is a horrible blow for Tamu to deal with. The pair had been so happy before T'Challa called them to battle. In the year they'd been together it was like a dream come true. They had reached the point of even planning to have a creating their own little family. A legacy the Jabari can be proud of as a whole.

Now that dream is nonexistent.

For a while Tamu had been in denial. She searched all over Wakanda presuming that maybe he was stuck somewhere injured, but alive.

Tamu confined herself to quarters in the Capital for nearly three days. She refused to see or speak to anyone and barely ate a morsel. She wanted to die, too. To reunite with her husband, mother, brother, and sister in the afterlife.

Okoye is the one who snapped Tamu out of it, bringing her back to reality.

Tamu now is persistent in traveling back and forth in regular intervals between Jabari lands and the Capital.

The Jabari left push forward every single day doing what they can. Tamu puts up an impenetrable persona to give them strength.

Which leaves Tamu now standing inside the nursery she organized so well to surprise M'Baku.

The emptiness is almost overwhelming.

Tamu leans on the glass window pressing her forehead on the surface closing her eyes.

_._

_Here comes a wave meant to wash me away_

_A tide that is taking me under_

_Swallowing sand_

_Left with nothing to say_

_My voice drowned out in thunder_

_But I won't cry_

_And I won't start to crumble_

_Whenever they try_

_To shut me or cut me down_

_I won't be silenced_

_You can't keep my quiet_

_Won't tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

'_Cause I'll breathe when they try to suffocate me_

_Don't you underestimate me_

'_Cause I know I won't go speechless_

_Written in stone_

_Every rule_

_Every word_

_Centuries old and unbending_

_Stay in your place_

_Better seen and not heard_

_Well now that story's ending_

'_Cause I cannot start to crumble_

_So come on and try_

_Try to shut me and cut me down_

_I won't be silenced_

_You can't keep me quiet_

_Won't tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

_Speechless_

_Let the storm in_

_I cannot be broken_

_No, I won't live unspoken_

'_Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

_Try to lock in this cage_

_I won't just lay me down and die_

_I will take these broken wings_

_And watch me burn across the sky_

_Hear the echo saying_

_I won't be silenced_

_Though you want to see me tremble when you try it_

_All I know it I won't go speechless_

_Speechless_

'_Cause I'll breathe when they try to suffocate me_

_Don't you underestimate me_

'_Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

_Speechless_

_._

Tamu must keep going no matter the cost. Tamu subconsciously meanders over to a dresser that stood purpose to contain early baby stuff. There is a small holographic image of husband and wife now long following their ceremony. Tamu traces his features a minuscule smile creeping over her lips. That was such a happy and momentous time for them. One that Tamu would never forget it, not in a million years. It then hits her that even in death M'Baku wouldn't ever want her to be like this, falling into despair. He'd want her to be strong as he's always seen her to be.

_._

_Everybody knows_

_Situations change_

_People drift away_

_Shine bright_

_But I promise I'll always stay the same_

_Always stay the same_

_And I'll remember you_

_When I see your star fall from out of the blue_

_Shine bright_

_Shine bright_

'_Cause I'll be thinking of you_

_When the rain won't stop_

_And there's nothing to do_

_But hold tight_

_Hold tight_

'_Cause I'll be thinking of you…_

_._

"I promise I'll take care of the Jabari. Doing the best by your people is a duty you treasured close. I won't let you down. I'll defend them to my very last breath," vowed Tamu, involuntarily stroking a hand over her abdomen where she recently discovered a new life is growing within her womb. "For the sake of our child."

**Authors Note:**

**I did warn you that this part of the saga would be portrayed much shorter than the rest. But never fear. Once Avengers Endgame becomes available for purchase I'll be getting right back on it again. You can count on that. ;D**

**The song you see here is Speechless sung by Naomi Scott in the brand new Aladdin movie. If you haven't seen it yet then I highly recommend you check it out immediately in the near future. **

**The other is from the show Cory In The House sung by Maiara Walsh. Don't know the exact name of the song, but it's really good to listen to. **


End file.
